


Conquête d’un soir, conquête de plusieurs

by Erwan_O_Dannan



Series: Recueil de nouvelles sur le Football [4]
Category: Men's Football RPF, WAGs Football
Genre: Barcelone, Deception, Divorce, F/F, Fluff, adultère, espagne, tromperie
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:11:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwan_O_Dannan/pseuds/Erwan_O_Dannan
Summary: Tiziri Digne s’ennuyait à une fête, dans la belle ville de Barcelone, quand une femme attira son attention...





	Conquête d’un soir, conquête de plusieurs

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning : de légères scènes érotiques et adultères sont présentes dans ce chapitre.

Tiziri Digne se trouvait à Barcelone ce soir là. Elle était étudiante dans la presse, assistant à une soirée organisée par l'une de ses amies, mais elle s'ennuyait. Lucas n'a pas voulu l'accompagner, trop crevé après l'entraînement, et elle se retrouvait donc seule, assise dans un canap', entourée d'inconnu•e•s. Elle prenait une gorgée de sa vodka-pomme, quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la plus belle créature qui existait sur terre. Le corps d'une déesse aux cheveux bruns, qui flottaient dans les airs, se trémoussait sur la piste de danse, juste sous les yeux de la jeune femme. Tiziri ne se savait attirée par les corps féminins, mais bon sang, si rien que la vue de cette inconnue la faisait saliver, alors elle n'imaginait pas l'effet que pourrait avoir un baiser sur elle. 

 

L'étudiante avait toujours aimé le jeu de la séduction. Elle prit une dernière gorgée de son verre, se leva du canapé et se dirigea d'un pas félin vers sa proie. La musique changea, devenant plus sensuelle, et elle en profita pour commencer à danser avec l'inconnue.

 

L'alcool dans leurs veines aidant, les deux femmes dansèrent carrément collées l'une à l'autre, excitant les mâles aux alentours. Puis la musique changea, changea, et changea encore une fois, mais les deux jeunes femmes ne se décollaient pas. Elles appréciaient le moment, oubliant tout le temps de quelques danses. Elles se défoulaient, ne se souciants des gens autour. De fil en aiguille, elles commencèrent à s'embrasser. Au début ce ne fut que des baisers innocents, mais ils devinrent de plus en plus passionnés, jusqu'à ce qu'elles se roulent littéralement des pelles.

 

La musique redevint sensuelle, et la tension entre les deux femmes augmenta, et atteind un seuil insupportable. Connaissant un peu la maison, Tiziri entraîna sa conquête d'un soir à l'étage, et elles continuèrent leurs baisers dans le couloir, avant de prendre le chemin vers une chambre. Elles se précipitèrent d'y entrer, verrouillèrent la porte, et reprirent leur affaire.

 

L'inconnue poussa l'étudiante sur le lit, et se mit au-dessus de la jeune femme. Leur baiser reprit, et les vêtements quittèrent les corps pour atterrir au sol. Leurs corps brûlants entrèrent en collision, et une longue nuit de luxure s'annonçait pour elles.

 

 

Le lendemain, Tiziri se réveilla avec une merveilleuse sensation de bien être. Jamais elle n'avait apprécié un coup d'un soir, et elle ne s'en voulait absolument pas. Elle regarda sa compagne, et vit qu'elle dormait toujours.

 

« En même temps, se dit l'étudiante en pouffant discrètement, après que je l'ai faite criéée toute la nuit, c'est normale qu'elle veuille récupérer. »

 

Elle regarda sa montre, et vit qu'il était déjà 10 heures. En retard, et ne voulant pas que son mari se demande ce qu'elle a fais cette nuit là, elle se dépêcha de se rhabiller. Tiziri prit soin de laisser son numéro de téléphone, embrassa une dernière fois son amante du soir, et partie chez elle.

 

Arrivée, elle cria dans la maisonnée :

 

« Lucas ? Je suis revenue. »

 

Elle reçut une réponse étouffée du salon, et vit que son mari dormait toujours. Elle ne s'en soucia pas plus car son téléphone sonna, indiquant qu'un SMS venait de lui être envoyé.

 

La jeune femme alla prendre une bonne douche chaude et mit des vêtements confortables avant de répondre au message.

 

 

_De +34 625.834.718_

 

Salut belle blonde 😏

 

_À +34 625.834.718_

 

Salut belle brune 😜

 

C'est quoi ton petit nom ?

 

_De +34 625.834.718_

 

Elvira et toi ?

 

J'aimerais bien connaître celui de celle que j'ai faite crier de plaisir 😉

 

_+34 625.834.718 renommé en « Elvira »_

 

_À Elvira_

 

Tiziri, mais tu peux m'appeler Tiz' 😏

 

_De Elvira_

 

Et bien, Tiz', j'ai vraiment apprécié cette nuit. Que dis-tu de se revoir ce soir ?

 

 _À Elvira_

 

Ce soir ? Parfait, tu me donne une parfaite excuse pour vous revoir, ton p'tit cul et toi 😜

 

_De Elvira_

 

Crois-moi que tu vas prendre cher cette nuit, je vais ramener mes jouets favoris, si tu vois ce que je veux dire 😏

 

 _À Elvira_

 

J'ai hâte maintenant 🤤

 

_De Elvira_

 

Hehe

Rends-toi au La Franca Xica 40, 08004 Barcelona. Chambre 13, réservée de 20:00 à minuit. Je t'envoie une copie du bon de réservation.

 

[ _Carte de réservation. 2,4 mo_ ]

 

_À Elvira_

 

À ce soir alors 😏

 

 _De Elvira_

 

À ce soir...

 

 

Tiziri mit son téléphone en veille, contente d'avoir un rendez-vous avec Elvira. Elle fit rouler ce prénom sur sa langue, et le trouva tout simplement sublime. Elle n'avait pas honte de tromper son mari, après tout la flamme n'était plus présente entre eux depuis longtemps, mais cela les arrangeaient d'être « ensemble », comme ça chacun pouvaient aller voir de leur côté sans que les médias s'en soucient.

 

L'étudiante révisa donc ses cours jusqu'à 19:30, heure à laquelle elle s'habilla d'une robe rouge sang qui mettait en valeur ses forme, mit des escarpins de la même couleur, et partit en direction de l'hôtel.

 

Bien qu'elle avait prit de l'avance, les bouchons la firent arriver à 20:00 pile. La jeune femme arriva dans un garage où toutes les voitures étaient séparées par un rideau noir, et les plaques cachés. Un vigile l'accueillit, et elle lui montra le bon de réservation. Il hocha la tête, et la conduit devant la chambre n°13. Il lui souhait une bonne fin de journée, et elle entra. 

 

La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité totale. Tiziri essaya de distinguer quelque chose, mais elle ne pouvait rien voir. Soudainement, Une main passa derrière son dos pour faire tomber sa robe. Elle se projeta en arrière pour toucher Elvira, mais elle ne rencontra que du vide. Frustrée, elle se mit à chercher à travers la pièce, et tout ce qu'elle réussie fut de se cogner dans les meubles. Puis elle entendit un rire cristallin venant de sa droit, et se précipita dans cette direction. L'étudiante attrapa donc la brune et elles atterrir toutes deux dans le lit king size. S'ensuivit une série de longs baisers, et le reste n'appartient qu'à elles de le divulger.

 

 

Les jours, puis les mois passèrent et les deux jeunes femmes se voyaient toujours. Leur relation avait évoluée, et des sentiments firent leur apparition. Tiziri trouvait Elvira d'une complexité merveilleusement belle et chaotique. La brune, elle, trouvait chez la blonde un réconfort et un point d'ancrage unique. Elles ne s'étaient jamais dit «Je t'aime ! » mais cela ne saurait tarder. La femme de footballer pensait aussi de plus en plus souvent au divorce, et elle ressentait que la fin de son marriage approchait. Après tout, son mari devait coucher avec un de ses coéquipier de national, car il passait bien trop de temps pour être en soit disant « réunion de l'équipe » un week-end sur deux.

 

Après de longues semaines, et que les premiers « Te quiero ! » avaient déjà bien fleuris et s'épanouissaient, la blonde envoya un message à son homme lui disant qu'ils devaient parler. Elle l'attendait dans le salon, sur le canapé, verre de vin à la main pour se donner du courage. Le footballeur entra et enleva ses chaussures. Il prit un verre, se servit lui aussi du vin, et s'assit devant elle, le visage grave. Il but une gorgée, et commença la probablement dernière conversation d'entre les deux époux :

 

« Tu voulais me parle de quoi ? »

« De nous. »

« De nous ? »

« Ne te voile pas la face Lucas, rien ne va plus dans notre couple, si on peut notre relation un couple. L'amour est parti, et je sais que tu le sais. Ca ne sert plus à rien de rester marié si on honore plus ce pour quoi on a signé ce foutu morceaux de papier et s'est dit oui à l'église, alors je veux qu'on divorce. »

 

Le numéro 12 accusa du coup, ne s'attendait pas à cela. Enfaite il s'y attendait, mais il se voilait la face, ne voulant accepter qu'une page de sa vie tournait. D'abord sa décision d'enfin changer de club, son petit-ami officieux qui veut officialisé, et maintenant sa femme qui veut divorcer. Trop de changement trop rapidement, ça n'allait pas pour lui. Il vida son verre. Il se serva pour aussi le finir. Lucas se leva. Partit du salon. S'allongea dans l'herbe de son jardin, et se mit à penser.

 

Tiziri prit une inspiration profonde, but le fond de son vin, et lâcha sa respiration. Un poids partit de ses épaules, et elle voulait crier sa joie. La jeune femme attrapa son manteau, ses clefs, et partit de la maison. Elle conduisit jusqu'à une maison qu'elle connaissait bien, et y entra sans sonner.

 

« Elvira ? Je l'ai fais ! » gueula-t-elle à travers l'entrée, en enlevant ses chaussures.

 

Un brouhaha lui répondit, ce qui l'inquiéta. Elle monta prudemment les escaliers, et d'autres bruits suspects lui parvinrent de la chambre à coucher. Les sourcils froncés, elle ouvrit la porte de la pièce, et lâcha un « Ô la sale pute ! »

 

En effet, l'espagnol était entourée de sa couette, et sur le lit se trouvait un homme, qui achevait de mettre son sous-vêtements. La fautive voulut dire quelque chose, mais la française s'enfuit.

 

Elle partit de la maison, entra dans sa voiture et partit au quart de tour. Sa destination ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais loin de Barcelone, ça c'est certain.

 

 

La nuit tombait sur la Catalogne, et Tiziri se trouvait sur une aire d'autoroute, quelque part entre la France et l'Espagne. Elle fumait, chose exceptionnelle, tirant de longues lattes comme si ça vie en dépendait. Elle n'avait étrangement versée aucune larme, et ce n'est que lors qu'elle se mit à pleurer. Pleurer son amour et son cœur brisé. Pleurer une idylle si terriblement achevée.

 

℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘


End file.
